


Good Lick Charm

by Loverontheleft



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Spanking, discussion of punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverontheleft/pseuds/Loverontheleft
Summary: Based off of two requests: “Brendon is on tour, or maybe even just away for a press day but you’re feeling naughty and proceed to send him some quality videos if yourself. Maybe he’s about to go on stage maybe he’s in the middle of an interview, but without watching the video he knows what you’ve sent him and that’s enough as he tries to hide his hard on and not come in his pants. Whoops. Sorry, not sorry.” And “Brendon is the kind of guy where y’all would have a quickie back stage before a show, stick your panties in his back pocket and do the whole show with them there only you and him knowing…Christ…why do I do this to myself?”Brendon x reader.Warnings: Jesus Christ I think this is the filthiest thing I’ve ever written. I used the word “come” and its variations (came, coming, cum) 70 times (ish, give or take) That’s almost 1% of my words.Word count: 9k





	Good Lick Charm

**Author's Note:**

> loverontheleft.tumblr.com for dirty talk and requests <3

“Fuck, Y/n, you’re gonna make me come.” His voice is soft and you grin, leaning back against the pillows of your bed, fingers still working.

“That is the idea, yes.” You deadpan, before giving him a playful smile. He groans and the camera shifts a little as he settles onto his side.

“Just know if I were there, I’d wipe that smile off your face real quick.” His eyes are dark, his hair messy, and there’s a hint of stubble. You always think he’s the sexiest man you’ve ever seen, but he’s at his peak in the morning when he’s freshly fucked or actively trying to come.

“Oooooh, you gonna spank me, Mr. Urie?” Your voice is a low purr and he nods, eyes closing and you can hear his hand speed up, the soft wet sound of his cock, slick with lube, rocking into his fist. “You gonna lay me over your lap so your hard dick is pressed into my stomach while you spank me, punish me, for teasing you?” He groans and you grin. “Gonna spank me until I’m coming in your lap, and then lift me up and set me on your cock, fucking me hard while I come around you? God baby, again, please, I’ll come again for you if you’ll just smack my ass one more time. God, grab me, take me, Brendon; love it when you fuck me while you spank me…you want me on my hands and knees? Make it easier for ya?” He nods desperately and you drop the phone to roll onto your stomach before rocking back to rest on one forearm and your knees, adjusting your phone with your free hand so it’s propped against the headboard, resting on a pillow, and he can see your face and your fingers. You’re both moaning and you squeal a little, hitting a good spot. “Brendon, love when you fuck me, holy sh- oh fuck me, baby, I’m coming,” you cry out, fingers going deep. You’re trembling and whimpering his name as you come and it’s all too much; you can’t stay upright. “Miss your cock, Brendon; can’t wait to come see you,” you manage to moan face first into the mattress where you’ve collapsed. You look up at the phone, lying flat on your stomach and he’s got his head tipped back with his lips barely parted; soft, breathless grunts are slipping from his mouth and what you wouldn’t give to crawl into his lap and put your fingers in his mouth while he jacks off. “Move the camera down baby boy; you know I wanna see what I’m missing.”

“Goddamnit Y/n, you fucking rock my world,” he gasps with a smile, coming hard over his fist before pressing his dick against his stomach and stroking himself roughly. You both moan when his cum drips down the planes of his stomach and he keeps rubbing himself, focusing on the head of his cock, sighing when one last trickle makes its way down his length. You lick your lips and he chuckles, fatigue evident in his voice. “When are you headed to the airport?”

“In a few hours,” you say with a stretch. “I need to shower before I head out,” and he shakes his head, pouting. “Yes, I do need to shower,” and you laugh. “Flight leaves in six hours, which means I need to be there in four hours, which means I need to be out of the shower and ready to head to the airport in two and a half hours.”

He looks at you admiringly. “I’ll never fail to be impressed by your scheduling ability.” You roll off of the bed and grab your phone, headed for the bathroom. “Ooooh, gonna let me watch you shower?”

“And get distracted and dirty again?” You grin. “Although, those are numbers two and three on my list of favorite words that start with D.” He looks at you curiously. “Number one being ‘dick, comma, Brendon Urie’s’.”

He laughs and shakes his head. “I love you so much. If you’re not going to let me watch you shower, I should probably let you go focus on that.” He sighs mournfully.

You give him a look. “Brendon Urie, you sigh like I have broken your heart just because I won’t let you see me naked and soaking wet, soap running down my - okay no, I hear it now. Okay. Yeah, your face is justified,” you tease and he groans.

“I wasn’t even thinking about the soap - dammit, honey!”

“Goodbye Brendon, I love you and I’ll see you tonight,” and you blow him a kiss. He blows one back and you end the call, waving at him.

-||-

After an uneventful flight into a far smaller airport than you’re used to, your face lights up with you see him standing in baggage claim, your bright pink suitcase already in his hand. You rush to him, throwing your arms around him and he staggers back a little; the combined weight of you and your suitcase plus the velocity at which you launched yourself at him sets him off balance. “Hi baby,” he laughs, setting your suitcase down and wrapping his other arm around you as he kisses you. You start to lift a leg up around his waist and he chuckles, petting your thigh. “Y/n, we’re in public.”

You pull back, eyes sparkling. “Lucky them; they’re getting a free ticket to a great show. I intend to climb you like a tree.” He groans and pushes gently at your leg.

“First, I’m a short tree, it shouldn’t take you long,” he teases and you roll your eyes. “Second,” and his eyes grow heavy and he bites his lip for a moment, eyes running over you. “I have plans for you back in that hotel room that will be delayed or canceled if we get arrested for public indecency.” He looks at you appreciatively again. “Although with that dress, we could start once I get you in the car.”

“Fucking love the sound of that,” you declare, taking his hand. “Lead the way.”

He guides you to the rental car, placing your suitcase in the back and opening your door. “Thank you, B,” you smile up at him as you slide into your seat, hitching the skirt of your dress up a bit.

He buckles in and looks over at you before groaning. “You’re so sexy; how do you even…I mean…holy fuck, baby.” His hand finds yours and both rest in your lap for a long moment while he finds his way out of the parking lot. “I,” Brendon declares after a moment, “am going to finger your tight little pussy until you come.” His hand slips from yours and curves over your thigh.

Your breath catches. “When we get to the hotel?”

He laughs quietly, shaking his head. “No, sweet girl. Right now.” His hand slips under your dress and he moans, low in the back of his throat. “Baby, why are you not wearing underwear?”

You grin back at him. “You know my scheduling ability means I’m very efficient with our time. I’m not wasting a moment of it by taking off a piece of clothing no one would see anyway.”

His fingers circle your lips, spreading your burgeoning wetness around and he nods thoughtfully. “Good thinking. You’re so wet, honey…”

You nod and, gripping his wrist, slide his fingers inside you. “Don’t tease me. Fuck me,” you say simply, looking at him with innocent eyes. He sighs happily, rocking his hand in and out of you, eyes on the road. You settle back in your seat and spread your legs. “Love when you play with me, Brendon,” you murmur, rolling your hips slightly to meet his thrusting fingers.

-||-

“Baby, please,” you’re begging now, hips bucking forward. It’s been nearly thirty minutes on the road of his fingers coaxing you to the edge, only to back off and calm you down before starting all over. You’re so wet that it’s all over your thighs, and your body is shaking with tension. “Please, Brendon, I can’t take it anymore, just make me come!”

“You wanna come, angel?”

“Yes,” you practically sob, arching your back as his thumb teases your clit. “Yes, please, god Brendon, I’m so fucking wet and I just need you to make me come, please don’t stop, fuck, I’m begging you; use your thumb right on my clit like that and let me come for you.”

“Well since you asked so nicely,” he teases, leaning over to kiss you at a red light. His tongue, fuck, his tongue plays with yours and his thumb is rotating on your clit; you’re coming, thighs clenching around his hand, back arching, and you grab his head to kiss him harder, mewling into him as he works your body. “Damn, baby,” he murmurs when you release his head and hand. “You needed that, I guess.”

You nod, suddenly very tired. “Are we almost to the hotel? I need a nap.” He laughs lightly and takes your hand as your head falls on his shoulder, eyes closing.

“You can go to sleep baby, I’ll carry you inside,” he whispers, kissing the top of your head. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

-||-

“Fuck, what time is it?” Your eyes snap open and you sit bolt upright in bed. Brendon is lying next to you, in a pair of sweatpants and his glasses, reading a transcript of the last interview he did with the radio station he’s due at tomorrow morning and he smiles, setting the paper aside to brush your hair out of your face.

“You’ve been asleep for maybe an hour at the most.” Your shoulders slump in relief and he kisses your forehead. “You needed the sleep, honey.”

You protest. “Yeah, but I don’t want to waste my time with you. You’ve got interviews and stuff all day tomorrow and then a show, we’ll hardly have any,” and you run your fingers up his leg, “alone time. An hour isn’t terrible, it could be worse, but it’s still an hour with you I won’t get.”

“Won’t get today,” Brendon soothes, pulling you into his lap. “I’ll cancel something next week and give you that hour back.” He nuzzles your earlobe, grinning when you shiver in pleasure. “I’ll cancel an entire day if you want to collect that hour with interest,” he murmurs and you laugh.

“B, baby, I can’t ask you to cancel press stuff. This is your job. Well, part of it. I’ll be okay.” He frowns a little and you stretch up to kiss him on the lips. “I promise I’ll be okay. I want time with you, but not at the expense of people who need you - or your name and voice at least. That would be selfish.”

“I love you, Y/n,” he tells you, wrapping his arms around you tightly. “So much. Thank you for being so understanding and patient.”

“And thank you,” you whisper, turning in his arms and slipping down between his legs, “for being so kind and generous.” You palm over him and his head rolls back. “Yes B, just relax. Let me make you feel good. Up a little, baby.” You tug at the waistband of his pants and he raises his hips as requested, making it easier for you to slip them down his legs. “B, no underwear?” You grin at him wickedly. “Naughty, aren’t we?”

“We indeed. I learn from the best.” He smirks, head still back on the pillow, his chest rising and falling as you kiss his thighs, hands following your mouth until you’re kissing the head of his cock, letting a hand curl around him. You reach for your phone on the bedside table and tap in the code quickly; your anniversary. Scrolling urgently before he opens his eyes, you open up the voice memos and click record. You turn the screen off and set your phone down silently. Before he even notices your absence, you’re licking him with long, slow strokes of your tongue.

“Jesus Christ Y/n, forgot how good your tongue feels on my dick. It’s been…what, five days? Fuck it’s been too long,” he groans, sinking down to get more level for you and running his hands through your hair tenderly. “So fucking good.” You wink up at him and he sighs happily when you cover him in your mouth. “God, so warm and wet and your tongue is so soft,” he sighs, inhaling sharply when you pull almost all the way off to suck a little harder at the head of his cock, your tongue teasing the slit, coaxing his pre-cum out of him. “Baby,” he murmurs when you take him deep again, tongue rolling and rubbing all the way down. You moan around him before pulling up quickly, tongue flicking rapidly just under the head and he gasps, both of his hands in your hair, just holding you in place. “Fuck,” he hisses when your hand speeds up to match the pace of your tongue and his hips are twitching; you’re sure he’s close so you stop short, kissing the tip, letting your tongue lazily rub over him.

“Love you,” you whisper, letting his cock rest against your lips, which you’ve pressed into a slight pout to cradle him. “God, love sucking you off, baby…” you look up at him longingly and he groans, petting your hair. “Can I touch myself, Bren?”

“Please,” he whispers, watching you through heavy eyes and moaning when you slip two fingers inside yourself. You can feel your eyelashes flutter with your sigh of pleasure and you lick him gently. “Rub your clit, Y/n,” he tells you, pushing the head of his dick back between your waiting lips. “Yeah, baby, that’s so good,” he sighs, and you whimper as your fingers go deeper and your tongue moves in quick circles over him. “So sexy, you getting off while sucking me, keep going babygirl, make yourself come, I want you to come with my dick in your mouth.”

“Oh god,” you whisper, pulling his dick out of your mouth and rubbing your clit roughly, eyes meeting his. “I wanna swallow all your cum, baby boy,” you tell him and he groans. “I’m gonna come on my fingers for you, and I want you to come on my tongue for me.” Your fingers slow down and you press more firmly on your clit, before letting your fingers slip deep inside yourself. Your other hand is stroking his dick insistently into your open mouth, tongue flicking out underneath him, teasing him.

“Holy fuck Y/n, you’re so-“ and his hips jerk forward and he’s breathing hard, fingers tightening in your hair. “I’m gonna,” he gasps, “I’m gonna come.”

You whimper, nodding, and add a third finger, rocking hard against your palm so your clit is getting attention too. “Do it,” you tell him, begging him. “Fucking do it Brendon, come on my tongue, let me have you, taste you, swallow you.” Your own hips rock sharply and you gasp, closing your lips over the tip of his cock, hand still jacking him firmly as your orgasm hits. “Oh, Jesus fuck,” you pull back to groan before taking him again, a muffled squeal leaving you as your entire body trembles and quakes.

“Goddamn Y/n,” Brendon grunts, holding your head and you drop your jaw so he can thrust into your mouth fully as he starts to come, spurting over your tongue. You whimper again and suck harder, knowing he loves when you take him deeper as he comes. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,” he chants breathlessly, head falling back on the pillow as you let him rock freely into your mouth as you swallow around him. “Your mouth, baby, I fucking love your sweet mouth, coming in your mouth…” he breaks off with a groan. “Only thing better is your tight little pussy; god I fucking love you.”

“Yeah?” You rock back on your calves, grinning and licking your lips. “You like that? Coming in me?” You roll back so you’re flat on your back between his legs, head pointed towards the foot of the bed. He nods and you grin, propping yourself up on your forearms. “Then you should get down here and come in me. My pussy misses your dick and all that hot cum I just swallowed…you’d better have more for my pussy, my best nights are when you come in me twice…” Your dress came off before he put you in bed, and you wiggle out of your panties now before rolling onto your stomach so he can unhook your bra. “You want me to stay like this, hands and knees for you?”

He nods and, knowing you can’t see him, kisses the back of your neck while running a hand over your back. “Yeah, baby,” he whispers. “Hands and knees; but get comfortable because it’s gonna take me a while to come again.” He spanks you suddenly and you can’t muffle the guttural moan coming from you.

“God, Brendon, you gonna punish me now for being a cocktease?” Your voice is playful but he knows you’re serious. You might not have teased him just now, but you were so bad this morning. “You should,” you gasp, rocking back against his palm. “Spank me hard til my cum is literally dripping down my thighs, tell me I’ve been bad, such a bad girl; punish me.”

God fucking damn,” he hisses when he slides into you. “Still so fucking tight for me.”

“Yeah B,” you say with a nod. “So fucking tight and wet, just waiting for you to fuck me. Take my pussy, fuck me hard, make me scream until my voice gives out. I want to be sore tomorrow.”

-||-

You’re wailing his name, face in your arms on a pillow and he’s fucking you at a merciless pace. “Damn right Y/n, say my name, let them know who fucks you so good,” he tells you and tangles a hand in your hair. “Want you to come all over my hard cock, so let me help you some,” and his fingers slip off of your hips and find your clit. You shriek, bucking back against him hard. “That’s it, baby, just let go and come on me.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you keen, digging your fingers into the mattress. “I’m coming, baby, I’m coming.”

“Yes, babygirl, that’s it, lemme feel that perfect pussy squeeze my dick.” His hand tightens in your hair and he jerks your head back so he can kiss your neck. “Fucking love you, baby,” he moans, and you arch back, whimpering his name. “Goddamn, you feel my cock?” You nod desperately and he kisses behind your ear. “You feel what you do to me, you nasty little thing? You want to feel me come in your hot, tight pussy? You want my cum in you?”

“Please,” you cry, and he smacks your ass and bites your neck as he jolts forward one more time, spilling into you, hot and fast. “Oh fuck!” Feeling him makes you climax hard again, legs going out from under you and you curl into the bed. He gasps and grabs his dick and manages to not collapse on top of you but rolls off to one side, jacking himself roughly, cum rolling down his fingers. He’s bucking and moaning and his eyes are shut tight. “Baby, you are so good, want all of you in me.” You straddle him, guiding him back into your heat, rocking in his lap. “Come in me, Brendon,” you whisper insistently and you grab the hand he was using, sucking his fingers into your mouth, cleaning them off. He groans once more and his hips twitch as he fills you. Once he’s finished, breathing hard, you slip out of his lap and snuggle under his arm and he presses you to him fully. You lay there for a moment before crossing your legs and rocking your hips up to swing your legs over his so you’re slightly elevated.

“Baby, what are you doing?” He’s stroking your hair and rubbing your thighs and you grin.

“Keeping your cum inside me.”

“Jesus Christ, you’re gonna be the death of me, you little freak,” he whispers with a wide grin, fingers moving over your back. You yawn and he smiles, smoothing your hair back out of your eyes. “Get some rest, babygirl.”

-||-

“Y/n, honey, I gotta go.” He sounds sad and you whimper when your eyes open. “I’ll be out all day. Interview starts at seven, then some promo shoots and sound check at three. See you at sound check?” You nod, arching up to kiss him, slipping your tongue into his mouth. “Love you, Y/n. Love you so much,” he sighs, pulling back and heading for the hotel room door.

You blink a few times and settle back into the bed, setting an alarm for 6:55 am and falling back asleep. When your alarm blares, you let your hand flail on the screen until it stops. You clutch it and pull it over, opening up your voice memos. Finding the most recent one from last night, you click “share” and send it to Brendon. You close your eyes and drift back off, smiling to yourself.

-||-

Brendon’s phone buzzes and he reaches for it when he sees your name flash up on the screen. He’s supposed to have only five minutes til the interview but they’re having some technical difficulties so he can text you quickly while the radio hosts get comfortable. He slides the message open and grins, clicking on the voice memo. Often, you’ll send him voice memos when you know he’s got an obligation but texting is too much work and you don’t want his phone to ring or vibrate. Brendon’s told you of course that his phone is on silent or with Zack and you won’t bother him if you call to leave a voicemail. But, and Brendon smiles, you like your voice memos. He doesn’t realize the sound is up high, so when his own voice pours from the speaker, he’s confused and it takes him a moment to process what he’s hearing.

Jesus Christ Y/n, forgot how good your tongue feels on my dick. It’s been…what, fiv-“

His eyes go wide and he fumbles with the phone, trying to get it to stop. Both of the hosts are looking at him in glee and he groans. So much for not talking about his girlfriend at this interview, he thinks ruefully, shaking his head in amusement. The technical director comes back in and looks pleased. “We’re ready to go if you are, Brendon.” He nods, slipping his phone into his pocket, shifting a little uncomfortably when his jeans start feeling too tight.

“So, Brendon,” Zach, the male host, says with a broad grin once they’re on air. “How’s Y/n?” Brendon laughs and Zach smirks, raising an eyebrow.

“She’s doing well, thanks.” Brendon smiles innocently and Zach presses further.

“How long has it been since you’ve seen her? It’s gotta be hard,” and Brendon shifts in his seat, “to be away from her for so long. How long has it been? Five…?” He lets the question hang in the air.

“Days,” Brendon states, trying not to laugh. “Five days.”

Emily, the female host, leans forward. “Really? Only five days?”

“Yep,” Brendon says with a decisive nod. “Five long, hard days. But she’s visiting this weekend, so I’m glad to have her here.”

Zach grins. “I’m sure you are.”

-||-

An hour later, the interview is over, and Brendon closes his eyes, willing his erection away. His phone has been on vibrate the entire time and he can only assume it’s you, blowing his phone up. The arousal is a combination of hearing himself about to get his dick sucked - he has no idea how long the recording goes, but God, he hopes he’ll hear you beg to touch yourself and then come for him - and the various ways he’s going to punish you for this stunt. He slips his phone from his pocket and groans; you’ve sent him a series of photos and videos, each escalating in “not safe for work” content until the final video is very similar to how his yesterday morning started. This time, however, while still on your hands and knees, you’re not using your fingers, but you’re thrusting a curved vibrator into yourself. His phone’s media volume is still muted from your voice memo so he can’t hear you, but he’s pretty good at reading your lips and he’s getting even harder. “Fuck,” he hisses, clicking his phone screen off and tipping his head back, running a palm down his face.

Zack comes in and lingers in the doorway. “We’ve gotta go, Brendon. We’re on a schedule.” Brendon blinks slowly, concentrating on various decidedly unsexy things and finally he puts his palms down on the arms of the chair and stands up. “By the way,” Zack says as the two men walk out of the radio station. “Y/n texted me, wanted to make sure you got her message.” Brendon groans, dropping his head into one hand, leaning against the wall. Zack stops short. “You good, man?”

“No,” Brendon admits with a short laugh. “She’s trying to kill me. She sent me a voice memo of us fucking last night right before the interview and I accidentally played the first part of it - loud- and she’s sent like ten different photos and a video of herself, obviously missing me.” He tries to phrase it delicately and Zack laughs, giving Brendon a knowing look and Brendon sighs, shaking his head. “I’m very lucky. I’m very turned on right now and I can’t do shit about it, so she’s gonna get punished tonight…but yeah, I’m very lucky. I do recognize that.”

-||-

“Call her,” Brendon groans at Zack from the back of the dressing room he’s been given for this final shoot. “Call Y/n and tell her she’d better be ready for the fucking of her life because these pants are so fucking tight and I am still so fucking hard for her; I swear you can see every detail of my dick through this leather.”

“The fans will love that,” Zack drawls and Brendon laughs, telling him to shut up. “Now this message for Y/n…were you serious? Cus I’ll do it. We both know I’ll do it.” Zack poses the question and Brendon pauses in thought.

“Not yet. Let’s get through this shoot and maybe after that. She’s coming to sound check after all.”

The shoot is agony but Brendon knows the photos will look good at least; he’s radiating sexual tension right now and it’ll show in the photos. The photographer is obviously thrilled. He’s not even as hard anymore, he thinks to himself; his erection probably won’t be noticed in the photos. “Okay, I think we got some great stuff,” the photographer declares and Brendon rolls his shoulders back, stretching a little. He wasn’t physically uncomfortable but being photographed for so long and changing so many times took its toll. “Thanks so much!” The photographer and magazine staff continue to thank him and wave as he and Zack head to the dressing room.

“I,” Brendon declares as he drops onto the couch, “am going to fuck her senseless. How long til sound check?” Zack tosses him his phone and Brendon hits the home button, trying to ignore the twelve messages from you. “It’s 2:15, we probably have time to eat something and then head to the stadium.” Zack agrees and Brendon heads back to change. “Even though there’s only one thing I wanna eat right now,” he mutters to himself, scrolling through the additional videos you’ve sent. Fucking yourself with your vibrator, a few in the shower - one more innocent than the other, where you make excellent use of the handheld showerhead, and one that appears to just be you curled up in bed, talking to him. He clicks on that one, missing your voice.

“Hi baby! I hope your day is going well and I’m not torturing you too badly; I miss you and can’t wait to see you at sound check. God, you get me hot. Wish you could feel my pussy, oh fuck Brendon, I’m so fucking wet for you.” He pauses the video and blinks. That was a sharp left turn. He decides to see where you’re going with this, so he presses play. It’s not like he can get any harder; he’s half-undressed, fully erect again, and leaking pre-cum. You tend to have that zero-to-sixty effect on him. You zoom back out and Brendon groans; you’re totally naked and rubbing your clit lazily with a single finger, head on your arm as you recline on your side. “You wanna lick my pussy, baby? You wanna eat your girlfriend out backstage? I want you to. I wanna come on your face at least once. Please make me come later. I know I’m gonna get punished for these videos, but you know I fucking love how you punish me. Even if it’s not a spanking, I love when you tell me how naughty and nasty I am, how you fuck me hard and rough on my hands and knees and tell me it’s because I’m your nasty girl that you’re fucking me like this, not even playing with my sweet little clit til I’m begging you for it; god Brendon, fuck me, fuck me like the naughty and nasty girl I am; call me your bad girl, spank me, pull my hair, come in me, come in me, Jesus make me take your cum deep in me, please Brendon, please come punish me, punish my little pussy with your hard cock; yes, baby, like that, yes, gimme your cum, fuck!” You’re panting and moaning and writhing on screen as you orgasm with a sharp squeal followed by a low, drawn-out moan. “God, Brendon, I just came so fucking hard. These sheets are…fuck, Brendon, holy fuck. I’ve been so bad and I need to be punished.” Brendon’s fighting the urge to jerk himself to the video from the beginning.

Instead, he texts you quickly. “You’d better be ready because you’ve been incredibly naughty,” before changing and purposefully hitting his head against the wall, trying to get the picture of you and the sound of you coming out of his head. “Ah, fuck,” he groans, as he staggers backward, putting his hand on his forehead. Zack comes to the back room and gives him a quizzical look. “I’m so fucking turned on by that woman and now my head hurts,” Brendon mutters, and Zack only looks more confused. “I hoped that by hitting my head, I could focus on the pain and not my thoughts. It didn’t work.”

“No, I would imagine not. Come on, we’re getting food.” Zack turns and walks back to the car and Brendon follows wearily, his entire body tense and waiting for you.

-||-

You catch an Uber to the stadium, texting both Brendon and Zack that you’re about five minutes away. Zack replies that Brendon is on stage but he’ll come let you in through the artist entrance. You time it well because as your driver is pulling up, Zack is opening the door.

“You, ma’am, are in for it,” he tells you and you grin, slipping under his arm and into the hall. “He has been on edge all day, and I don’t know what you sent him, but he actually hit his head against the wall to try to get rid of his boner.” You make a face at the word and he chuckles. “My bad; I forgot I was in the presence of a lady. My point being, dude is a stretched rubber band.”

You smile. “Poor boy. I better take good care of him.”

Zack claps his hands over his ears. “Don’t need to hear anything else; I assume I’m gonna hear plenty because those dressing room walls are paper thin.” You smirk and Zack leads you down the tunnel and suddenly you’re on the stadium floor and in awe.

You’re stunned, turning on the spot. He calls your name and it booms from the colossal speakers. You must jump a foot in the air and he chuckles. You turn to face the stage and he hops down off the side, walking towards you with purpose, gold mic still in his hand. “I think we’re good, guys, take it easy until call-time.” He flicks something on the side of the mic and pulls you in close. “I hope you’re ready to get fucked, and hard.” You look at him, amused, and it hits him as his words echo through the stadium. He closes his eyes. “My mic is still on.” You nod. “I just said I was going to fuck you hard and everyone heard it.” You stifle your laughter and he groans. “I just did it again, didn’t I?”

You grin and take the mic from his hand, turning it off, before taking his hand and dragging him back down the tunnel, pausing to throw his mic to Zack. You both leave the stadium to catcalls and he groans, pushing you up against the wall. “Jesus Christ, you don’t even know how worked up you’ve had me all day.” He kisses you fiercely, tongue seeking yours as his hands lift you up and you wrap your legs around his waist. “I hope you didn’t overstimulate yourself too much back at the hotel, baby, because I have plans for you.”

He kicks the door to the dressing room shut behind him and you’re kissing him hard, legs tight around his waist. He pulls back from your embrace and looks at you with heavy eyes. “Get on the couch.” You drop your legs and saunter over to the couch, sitting down and crossing your legs. “Strip for me, pretty baby.” He leans against the door, arms crossed, watching you as you unbutton your jeans and push them down your thighs. Once you’ve kicked them off, you tug your shirt over your head and you look at him expectantly. “Bra too. Leave the panties on.” He almost sounds bored, except for the smirk playing on his lips and the glint in his eyes.

“You’re so sexy,” you sigh, stretching out on the couch, rolling onto your stomach and resting your chin in your hands and gazing at him adoringly. He grins, pulling his T-shirt off and letting his hands linger on the button of his leather pants. “Yeah, Bren, get naked with me,” you coax, winking at him.

“Mmmm, no.” You give him an inquisitive look and he launches himself onto the couch, pouncing on you. “Turn over,” he tells you, and you turn under him, arching up to kiss him. “No,” he chides, touching your nose. “You’re being punished, Y/n.”

You pout. “You’ve never withheld kisses before.” You look up at him with big eyes. “I don’t like it.”

“You’ve never tormented me when I have to be composed and in control on radio and in front of cameras.” He kisses your neck. “And oh god, you did torment me. I’ve been so hard all day from your videos and thinking about how I’m going to get you back for that shit.” You grin and his hands move over your breasts and down your stomach, gripping your hips. “And now I’ve got you under me, almost completely naked, and it’s my turn to torment you.” He kisses your neck again, rocking back onto his heels to kiss over your collarbone, nipping lightly, smiling against your skin when you yelp with pleasure. His mouth moves down over your breasts and you sigh as he captures one of your nipples between his lips, tongue moving in soft circles, while his hand teases the other. “So soft,” he mumbles, suckling a bit harder and you moan, arching into his mouth.

“Bren,” you plead, clawing at his back. “Baby, I’m so wet, please just-“

“Don’t beg yet; it won’t help you. I’ll tell you when I’m breaking and becoming susceptible to your pleas for orgasm.” He looks up at you through his lashes, smiling and switching to your other nipple. His hands are making soft circles on your sides and he abandons your breasts to kiss down your stomach. You whimper, tensing under his lips. “But I do love those soft sounds you make for me, babygirl. Feel free to keep moaning and whining under me, they’re so fucking sexy; going straight to my dick.”

“You feel so good,” you sigh, gripping his shoulders. “Love you... fuck Brendon, need you.”

“What did I say about the begging?” He grins up at you, tongue making circles around your navel. “It won’t help yet. Key word being ‘yet,’ I hope you’ve noticed because you will be begging for it later.” He looks at you innocently and drags his tongue down over your panties, dipping under the waistband before moving down over your heat, breathing hot air, making you shiver. “Cold, babygirl?” You shake your head and he laughs. “I know. You just want my tongue on your clit, don’t you?”

You nod desperately, moving a hand from his shoulder to his hair, tugging lightly. “I know you said begging wouldn’t help but my god, Brendon, it’s all I know how to do right now. You feel so good, I want more.” He closes his mouth over you, tongue massaging you through the black silk and you’re breathing hard, rocking your hips in small circles, desperate for more. “Baby, can we at least take them off?” He shakes his head and you’re so wet, but you’re not sure if it’s you, his saliva, or both- it’s probably both. Either way, he could strip you all the way down and you’d be more than ready for him, no matter how rough he wanted to be with you.

”I wanna taste you through them. I won’t be sure you’re wet enough for me until I can taste you.” He gazes up at you from between your legs, mouthing over you and pressing his tongue to you firmly. “Lemme taste you, baby. Taste so fucking good, I wanna taste you right now through your pretty panties.”

“Fuck,” you gasp, and he props himself up over you and starts rubbing you through the silky material, smiling when you roll your hips over his fingers. “God, Brendon, please press a little harder; make me come in my panties, oh Jesus, please.” You’re writhing under him and you’re surprised when he does as you ask, two fingers pressing firmly against your opening and his thumb rubbing your covered clit. “Yes, fuck yes,” you whimper and he goes faster, watching you intently.

“Come for me Y/n. Right now, on my fingers.” His voice is so soft but his tone is firm; your back arches and your thighs tense as your climax rocks through you. “Look at my naughty girl, following instructions so nicely. There’s hope for you yet,” he teases, fingers moving more gently now. “Feels okay, babygirl?” You’re still breathing hard and can’t find the words, so you just nod vigorously. He smiles and shifts back down between your legs. His eyes on yours, he pulls your panties to one side and licks over you once. Your moan is broken and desperate, while his is satisfied and aroused. “God, could eat your pussy forever,” he sighs, resting his head on your thigh and licking you with long, slow strokes, thumb holding your underwear out of the way. “So hot and soft and sweet…damn, Y/n, I’m a lucky man.”

You manage a breathless laugh. “I think I’m the lucky one, B. Never had a man go down on me half as often, or a fraction as good as you. God, if we could live in bed, I bet you’d take a full day just to eat me out.”

His tongue pauses and he looks up at you. “Is that a request? Because if that’s what you want, baby…” he licks you again and pulls back to kiss your inner thighs. “It’ll probably have to be after the tour but…”

You groan, grabbing the back of his head and pushing his face back. “Don’t tease me with your talk of all-day pussy eating.” He looks offended and pulls back again.

“I’m not teasing you…at least, I’m not teasing you about doing it. I’ll do it. It could be a new form of torture. Licking and sucking this perfect specimen all fucking day but not letting you come til 11: 59 pm …or should I try to set a record? How many times can I get you off in one day before you’re a shaking mess? How fast can I get you to come on my face? How long can I work at one, delaying, until you’re grinding on my tongue, begging for it?”

“Jesus Brendon, I don’t think my clit could take a whole day,” you muse and he tugs your panties down your thighs, distracting you. “Fucking finally,” you say, and he chuckles, sitting back on his heels before perching on the arm of the couch. He watches you for a long moment and you wriggle impatiently. “B.” He meets your eyes with a smile. “My pussy. Your tongue. Licking. Sucking. Yes?” You give him an expectant look, gesturing, and he smirks, just looking at you, naked on his dressing room couch. You go to sit up.

“Nuh uh. No, ma’am. Stay down. I’m looking at you. Appreciating you.” His eyes move over you slowly, and you let out a frustrated whine. “Patience,” he chides, cocking his head to one side and biting his lip. “Just wanna really take it all in, your body, your eyes, all of you. How you look at this moment. How lucky I am. How sweet and good you are, even when you’re being a brat and torturing me mercilessly.” He grins. “How much I love you. So let me look, Y/n, please baby; let me just look at you for a minute.” You melt, nodding. “Okay,” he says and claps his hands together and rolls his head gently, stretching out his neck. “I’ve gotten a good look. This is a great ‘before’ image; it’s time to make a filthy ‘after.’”

-||-

“Oh sweet Jesus, yes,” you groan, clutching at his head between your thighs. “Brendon, your tongue…”

He looks up at you, dragging his tongue over your opening and grins when you moan again. “I’m so bad at punishing you,” he comments and you smirk, gripping the back of his head and pushing him back against you. “But I don’t mind,” he says, muffled.

You laugh and grind against his face, moaning when the bridge of his nose presses against your clit. “Fuck, Brendon,” you gasp, your back arching and hips rocking. “God - fuck, oh shit - just…Brendon, please, baby - what are you doing?”

He’s pulled back and is gazing at you again longingly, licking his lips. “Do you even know? Do you even know how much I fucking love eating you out?” He leans forward to rest his head on your thigh, teasing you with two fingers gently. “God, I can’t even begin to explain…but…oh my god, you just feel so good, the way you envelop my tongue, your clit rubbing on me, the way your walls tremble when you’re about to come, and holy fuck, baby, you taste so good…god, I almost feel like you’re the one giving me something, because fuck, I love getting my lips on you, fucking you with my tongue…flicking your clit with the tip of my tongue while I fuck you hard with my fingers, hitting your G-spot, getting you screaming my name and coming hard in my mouth, fuck…” he’s looking up at you and his eyes are slightly glazed with lust.

“Tease,” you hiss, grinning and stroking his hair. “And you said you were bad at punishing me…”

Brendon seems to ignore your remark but he grins, kissing your thigh. “And the way you wrap your thighs around my head and rub your pussy all over my mouth while you come, goddamn…sometimes I think I might tie you down, just to see if you’ll scream louder if you can’t thrash as much, but I really fucking love having to wrap my arms around your thighs and hold you in place.” He takes a steadying breath, moaning quietly as your walls tighten around his fingers. “God, I could come from your pussy on my face. Come here, baby.” He slides off the couch and turns you so you’re reclining against the back of the couch. Before he drops to his knees, he unbuttons his pants and shoves them down, stepping out of them. He nudges them aside with his foot and pulls your calves over his shoulders as he settles back down on the floor. You run a hand through his hair and he rubs his head against your palm, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. “I love you.” He reaches up to grab your hips and pulls you forward to the edge of the couch.

“I love you t-ooooh, fuck,” you whine as his thumbs spread you and he pushes his tongue in deep. “Oh god, Brendon, my pussy, lick it baby; fuck yes, right there,” you moan, hips rocking roughly, fingers teasing your nipples. “Gonna make me come.”

Brendon looks up at you, mouth massaging your core, hand pumping slowly around his dick. He winks at you as his tongue twists inside you. “Baby, Brendon, make me come, I wanna come so badly,” and your voice is a soft whimper. He nods against you, pulling back to tease your clit with the tip of his tongue and slide in two fingers from his free hand. “More,” you beg, and he chuckles, adding a third finger, thrusting hard as his tongue moves in small circles. “Oh- oh fuck, there, there, there, oh God oh Brendon, I can’t - oh, please, God, fuck!” You let out a sharp whine as you come, and he moans, tongue lapping at you urgently and his hand a blur.

“Oh my God, I need you to fuck me,” you insist and he nods, licking you once more before crawling back up between your legs and, guiding his cock, rocking into you.

“You want it?” His voice is soft and you nod, pulling his mouth to yours. “You need it, baby?” You whisper your ‘yes’ against his lips and he kisses you fiercely, desperately, lifting one of your legs high on his hip. “Denying you kisses was a terrible idea…never again. You gonna come for me again if I ask nicely?”

“Yes, Brendon, I’ll come as many times as you want me to, just don’t stop,” you whisper, and he smiles, kissing your forehead.

“That’s my girl.” He kisses your lips again, moaning into your mouth. “My good, sweet babygirl.”

“I’m not naughty or nasty anymore?” You grin, mouth forming a soft ‘oh’ as his hips snap forward.

He leaves your lips and moves down your neck, hands sliding up to cup your breasts. “Do you want to be?” He teases your nipples with his thumbs, tongue moving over your neck.

“I want you to fuck me like I am,” you admit and he lifts his head to smile at you. “Love when you’re gentle and tender, but I was teasing myself too and I do want it rough and hard and dirty and, oh fuck…”

He drops your leg and rocks back, pulling out of you and shifting onto his back. “Climb up, babygirl.” You smile and giggle, straddling him. “Ride my cock, honey. We’re running out of time,” he murmurs, stroking your cheek before moving his hand back to gather your hair in his hand and tugging. You let out a sharp moan and he pulls again, getting you to buck your hips hard. “So it’s gonna be rough and hard and dirty, but it’ll have to be quick too.”

“Uh huh,” you whimper, and he grabs your ass with his other hand, pulling you down onto him and rocking up into you. “Oh fuck, Brendon…” you put down a hand to brace yourself as you grind against him, aiming for his chest but, with your head tipped back from his grasp, you miss and your palm lands on his face.

He starts laughing and you grin, biting your lip and sliding your hand back to grip his hair. “You could have left it on my face. We agreed rough and dirty.” You shake your head, laughing a little too.

“This works better. Besides, we can fix your hair far more easily than a handprint on your face,” you point out, rocking harder. He grins, moaning your name as you bend over, grinding all the while, to press your lips to his forehead.

“You’re so fucking tight; you’re gonna be the death of me.”

-||-

“Brendon, I swear to god…no, let me appeal to the person in charge. Y/n, I swear to god, if he’s not out here, dressed and ready to go in the next ten minutes, I’m coming in to get him,” Zack warns and Brendon laughs quietly.

“Y/n can’t talk right now, her mouth is otherwise occupied,” he calls and ends with a short grunt and “Oh fuck baby, your sweet mouth…” and you giggle around his three fingers in your mouth. You’re sucking hard, eyes heavy, and you can feel everything in you boiling over; you’re so close.

Zack sighs and you can hear the rest of the band reacting. “I mean it. Nine minutes now.”

“Yessir,” you call, and it’s garbled which is exactly what you wanted. Brendon tries to muffle his laughter as everyone in the other room groans.

“You’re bad,” he tells you, eyes sparkling. “Come for me. One more time before I have to go, come on baby, gimme one more.” He smacks your ass and you moan around his fingers.

“Brendon, I’m gonna…” you’re weak from the tension and he nods urgently. “Oh god, come in me, Bren, please.” He nods, hips twitching under you, thrusts growing sloppier, uncoordinated. “Oh fuck, I’m right there,” you whisper and he bites his lip, his climax rocking through both of you. “Yes!” Your cry is shrill and loud as his fingers slip from your mouth and you don’t even care. “Brendon, fuck me, come in me, fill my pussy up, fuck fuck fuck!”

“Jesus Y/n, come on my cock, your tight pussy feels so good, come on me babygirl, you’re gonna fucking kill me, fucking me like this; oh fuck, take it, baby, take me!”

-||-

“You,” and he kisses you hard as the rest of the band lingers in the doorway, “are incredible. And I’ll be back.” He kisses your forehead and you smile, back in your jeans and his tee. Your hair is a mess and your lips are bruised and swollen; anyone looking at you can see you’ve been thoroughly fucked.

“Bren-“ you call out, stretching out a hand. “You’ve got something in your back pocket.”

He turns and winks. “That I do, baby.” You look closer and gasp a little. He thumbs the edge of your panties and tucks them in a little firmer, smirking.

-||-

You’re standing on the side of the stage, out of sight, watching in adoration. The crowd cheers wildly as he lands the backflip and there’s a moment of silence after before another roar. You peer up on the stage, confused, and Brendon is bent double, laughing. “So these are my girlfriend’s,” he announces into the microphone and you let out a squeak, covering your face as the crowd screams. “I’m sure she’s furious with me right now, but these are my good lick- um,” and he gives a short awkward laugh, “luck charm. My good  _luck_  charm.” You are dying; you want the floor to swallow you. Everyone knows how Brendon Urie feels about pussy, but now they know for sure, and they know because of your underwear. “That’s my advice for you - find a person who brings you to your knees-“ and the crowd cheers again, prompting him to laugh, shaking his head. “-yeah, yeah, we all know what my favorite food is - anyway, someone who brings you to your knees but makes you feel like you’re on top of the world at the same damn time…let me just tell you, I’m so weak for her, I’d do anything she asked of me in a heartbeat, no questions asked, but she makes me feel so strong and capable like I can conquer the world with her in my arms. Damn, I want to marry that girl.” The stadium explodes and your eyes are wide. He turns and catches your eye and smiles softly.

“You’re forgiven,” you mouth, beaming. “And yes.” His smile widens, and he blows you a kiss before he crosses to the side you’re waiting on and the crowd screams as he disappears. He’s standing in front of you, mic in his hand and you switch it off, kissing him fervently, and he doesn’t protest when you wrap your legs around him; he lifts you higher and moans quietly when your tongues meet, kissing you deeply. “Go finish your show,” you murmur, running your hands through his hair. “I’ll be here.” He kisses you once more and you untangle yourself from him, looking up at him in wonder. He pulls you tight and kisses the top of your head.

“I love you. Are you really saying yes?” he whispers the question, eyes wide and vulnerable.

“I love you. I’m really saying yes, assuming you’re really asking,” you reply, snuggling into his chest and feeling like your heart could burst when he nods. “Now go give the people what they paid for.”

He smiles, takes your left hand and kisses it gently before he hauls himself back on stage, trotting back to center. “Well, you guys are the first to hear, so you can brag online; you were there at the show where Brendon Urie dropped his girlfriend’s underwear on stage and she forgave him. And,” he pauses, unable to stop smiling. “Agreed to marry him.”


End file.
